KYUMIN - I'll find you
by HeeMinHae
Summary: Kyumin compared with Eunhae


**Title : I will Find you..!**

** Cast : Kyuhyun - Sungmin**

** Eunhyuk – Donghae**

** Rating : PG 17+**

** Genre : YAOI / Romance / Mystery / Horror**

** Length : Chaptered – Kyumin series**

Semilir angin malam menyapu dedaunan yang berserakan disekitar perumahan yang jarang ditempati itu. Hanya ada 1 dari 4 rumah yang pernah dikunjungi orang-orang sebagai tempat menginap. Namun tak sering. Entah mengapa ketiga rumah sebelahnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menempati. Bahkan sekedar melihat bagaimana tampak dalam keadaan rumah tersebut.

Srek.. srekk..

"hei..apa itu?" seru seorang yang sedang berjalan melewati halaman kelima dari rumah tersebut.

"hm.. itu hanya suara dedaunan. Kau rasakan saja hembusan angin ini. Bahkan eunhyuk hyung jika bersama kita saat ini pati bisa melayang" balas seorang lainnya.

Dua orang lelaki yang kebingungan harus menumpang kemana terus saja mengikuti jalur jalan yang terlihat bersih. Jalan itu ternyata menuju perumahan kosong tersebut.

"hyung..sepertinya kita disini saja malam ini, aku khawatir, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan yang deras" tawar lelaki tinggi kepada lelaki disampingnya yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan kirinya.

"baiklah kyu~ aku percaya padamu. Aku takut. Aku takut jika hujan deras, kita masih terjebak ditempat tadi. Baiklah~ besok pagi-pagi sekali kita mencari bantuan. Tidak mungkin malam ini juga" jawab sungmin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, pertanda menyetujui usulan kyuhyun.

"hyung..kau duduklah disini" ucap kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangan sungmin menuntunnya agar duduk diteras rumah paling ujung dari ke-lima rumah itu.

Angin malam menyapu leher kedua lelaki itu, sehingga rambut mereka melambai-lambai.

"hyung..kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucap kyuhyun pada lelaki manis dihadapannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan halus itu.

"bagaimana mungkin aku pergi jika seseorang yang selalu menjagaku, seseorang yang aku inginkan untuk bersamanya selamanya tetap berada disini. Kemanapun kyuhyun pergi, sungmin akan mengikuti. Sebaliknya kapanpun sungmin tersesat, kyuhyun harus menemukan sungmin."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban dari sungmin, terharu bahagia. Ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengelus pipi halus sungmin yang tetap berada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya pada paha sungmin.

"kau kuat menahanku hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin yang berusaha menahan berat bobot kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menolak kyuhyun agar terlepas dari pangkuannya.

BRUKK..

"Hyuuung..!" jerit kyuhyun yang terjatuh, namun ia memegang tangan sungmin, sehingga mereka berdua ikut tertarik jatuh kelantai. Dalam posisi terlentang, dan sungmin terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun yang dibawah tertimpa tubuh sungmin, perlahan meraba wajah sungmin mencari detail mana hidung, mulut, dan mata. Tanpa penerangan apapun, kecuali cahaya bulan dimalam hari. Kyuhyun masih meraba wajah sungmin. Ia mengaitkan lengaannya pada leher sungmin lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sungmin berada dibawah tertindih tubuh kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang saat ini dalam dekapan kyuhyun, mengikuti tanpa merespon perlakuan yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Sesekali ia mendesah kegelian akibat tangan jahil kyuhyun yang menjalar dari balik bajunya. Melucuti satu persatu kancing.

"sshh..ahh..kyuniee.." desis sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan tangannya.

Clekk..

"sungmin hyung.." seru seorang lelaki tinggi setelah membuka pintu. Mungkin ia merasa mendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal dari luar, sehingga memaksanya untuk menyelediki apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin melucuti satu persatu penutup tubuh sungmin terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya melihat siapa orang yang menggagalkan aksinya.

"ah.. hyukk?" Tanya kyuhyun pelan memastikan dengan memicingkan matanya ingin memperjelas siapa wajah itu yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun menunduk malu, lalu memperhatikan wajah sungmin yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Cepat-cepat ia merubah posisi. Kali ini sudah duduk disisi sungmin yang juga sudah mulai memperbaiki posisinya yang semula tertidur menjadi duduk sama seperti kyuhyun. Lelaki yang berdiri didaun pintu itu masih memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ia memberi aba-aba dengan mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah kyuhyun-sungmin seolah mempersilahkan mereka untuk ikut masuk kedalam rumah kosong itu.

"kau sedang apa disini hyuk?" Tanya sungmin kemudian, sembari melemparkan pandangan kesekeliling isi rumah yang gelap itu bersamaan anggukan menyetujui dari kyuhyun.

"eh. Emh.. aku sering disini" jawab eunhyuk kurang meyakinkan dua orang lelaki yang berjalan dibelakang mengikutinya.

"disini? Ini rumah kosong..! aku tak pernah melihat lampu ini menyala dari luar. Tapi ini apa? Meski tak terang lampu masih bisa mengarahkan jalan. Seharusnya cahaya ini terlihat kan dari luar? Rumah apa ini?" Tanya kyuhyun terus menerus ingin tahu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar berjalan sejajaran dengan eunhyuk yang sudah didepan menuju tangga. Ia menarik cepat pergelangan tangan sungmin. Membawanya bersama mengikuti eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Berhenti diruangan tepat didepan anak tangga terakhir. Ia memandang knop pintu. Ingin membukanya namun matanya melirik kebelakang kearah kyuhyun dan sungmin lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka kamar itu.

"kalian jika ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, disini!" ujar eunhyuk sembari menunjuk sebuah kamar tepat disebelah kamar yang dilihatinya tadi. Karena dua orang yang diajaknya berbicara tidak menyahut, eunhyuk berjalan kearah kamar itu dan membukakan pintu.

"masuklah!" ucapnya lagi mempersilahkan

Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Rona wajah malu terlihat pada sungmin beda dengan kyuhyun yang memandang curiga kearah eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan eunhyuk tadi, langsung saja ia menarik sungmin untuk masuk kekamar itu bersamanya.

"kau sedang apa disana?"

"aku melihat ada hyung dan dongsaeng ku diluar. Jadi aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"mereka pasangan seperti apa? Seperti kita? Ah~ tidak mungkin.. Normal atau _seperti itu_?"

"ya..mereka _seperti itu_.."

Eunhyuk tertunduk. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus melakukan apa dimalam ini. Ia belum mendapat perintah apapun dari seseorang yang baru saja diajaknya bicara itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disisi seorang lelaki berwajah cantik. Siapapun yang melihat lelaki itu pasti akan mengira dia adalah wanita. Sama seperti eunhyuk saat pertama kali masuk kerumah itu dan langsung menyukai sipemilik rumah.

"anneyong.." seru eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah yang terlihat indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan

Cklekk.. pintu itu terbuka sendirinya. Angin sepoi ikut masuk menuntun eunhyuk. Ia merasakan angin yang menusuk beriringan mengikutinya. Ia terus saja berjalan sampai mendapati seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya sedang membersihkan meja makan yang tampak bersih.

"mianhae.." ujar eunhyuk kepada wanita yang masih mengetahui keberadaannya itu. Ia mendekat ingin melihat wajah itu secara jelas.

"kau mengira aku wanita?" seru orang asing itu setelah menghentikan aktivitasnya. "aku lee donghae.. aku namja.." sambungnya

Euhyuk terlonjak kaget menyadari lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar memiliki wajah cantik. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup kencang setelah melihat wajah itu. Lelaki bernama donghae itu kemudian berjalan pelan kearah eunhyuk. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya kedada eunyuk, sedangkan tangan satunya ia lilitkan dipinggang eunhyuk.

"kau sudah masuk kesini. Maka dari itu, nanti dengan sendirinya langkahmu akan terhenti disini" ucap donghae pelan ketelinga eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk membulat sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan donghae. Ia mencoba melepaskan lilitan tangan donghae.

"kau siapa?" Tanya eunhyuk

"aku? Aku pemilik rumah ini. Kau yang datang padaku"

"itu..itu.. jadi apa maumu setelah ini?"

"ternyata kau orang yang _to the point_, aku menyukai itu.. karena kau yang menghantarkan dirimu sendiri, kau harus melayaniku" jawab donghae tertawa kecil dan mengelus pipi mulus eunhyuk

"tapi kau laki-laki? Ah~ dan kau bukan manusia" cetus eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan namun pasrah.

"haha..aku tak mau tau apapun alasanmu. Kau harus memuaskanku dua minggu sekali. Lelaki? Bukankah kau tadi mengira aku wanita? Kau cukup membayangkan aku seorang wanita" ucap donghae. Lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Lepas dari pandangan eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunannya akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan donghae tadi.

"aku sudah cukup lama bersamamu. Tanpa kusadari perasaan ini benar tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu bagaimana aku lepas dari ini semua?" ujar eunhyuk mendekat ke telinga donghae. "ini seharusnya tak perlu dilanjutkan. Kau… aku mohon lepaskan aku..! aku ingin hidup seperti seharusnya. Bukan bersamamu" sambung eunhyuk.

Ia memutarkan badannya, menunjukkan punggung mulusnya kepada donghae. Diam-diam eunhyuk memijit pelan dahinya. Sementara donghae yang berbaring disisi eunhyuk berusaha melihat seperti apa ekspresi eunhyuk yang terlihat frustasi jika mendengar penuturannya.

"kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Cinta memang datang sendirinya. Mengapa kau harus melupakan dan melepaskan cinta yang kau rasakan? Kau cukup melnjutkannya. Melanjutkannya bersamaku lee hyukjae.." balas donghae. Pandangannya menatap lampu yang tidak begitu terang cahayanya. Sesekali memalingkan wajahnya kearah hyukjae apakah lelaki yang memiliki _gummy smile_ itu telah berpaling kearah wajahnya saat ini atau masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya. Masih sama. Donghae semakin mendekat, memeluk hyukjae dari belakang.

"hyung.. eunhyuk hyung kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan meja rias kamar itu. Sungmin membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Lalu mengipas dirinya sendiri dengan kelima jarinya.

"ahh.. molla.. yang penting kita sudah berada didalam saat ini. Lebih aman bukan?" sahut sungmin sedikit berbisik agar eunhyuk yang mereka ketahui berada dikamar sebelahnya tidak mendengar.

"kita lanjut lagi kah hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba lari dari pembicaraan sehingga membuat sungmin membalikkan wajahnya melihat kyuhyun. Apa maksudmu? Ekspresi wajah sungmin ketika menatap kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun terkekeh geli berhasil membuat sungmin bergidik karenanya. Belum puas menggoda sungmin dengan kata-katanya tadi, kali ini kyuhyun semakin menjadi menggoda sungmin. Ia mendekat kearah sungmin, sehingga membuat sungmin berjalan mundur dan tersungkur ketempat tidur.

"hyaa~~ kyunie-yaaa..!" sungmin menjerit

"sstttt…" "kau mau mereka mendengar?" ucap kyuhyun sembari memberi aba-aba menempelkan jari telunjuk kebibirnya.

"iiya.. kau tak perlu seperti ini juga kan?" cibir sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti menggoda sungmin lalu duduk ditepi ranjang memperhatikan sungmin yang masih terlentang sedikit menantang.

"ahh~ ini semua salahmu hyung!"

"mwoo? Maksudmu? Aku salah apa?" sungmin mendekati kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

"ne~ kau begitu menggairahkan. Lihat saja posisimu tadi. Nyaris aku ingin memakanmu"

"hahaha.." 'plokkk' pukulan mendarat dikepala kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak marah, ia malah ikut tertawa dan menerkam sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"menurutmu eunhyuk bersama siapa disana kyu?" bisik sungmin. Mereka sangat dekat, sehingga ketika sungmin berbicara aroma wangi mulut sungmin tercium oleh kyuhyun.

"sshh~ aku tidak konsen..!" jawab kyuhyun

"kau ini.. dari tadi mengapa selalu lari dari topic?" gerutu sungmin kesal karena orang yang diajaknya berbicara seolah tak memperhatikannya.

"ini bukan seperti itu. Hyung.. arrghh~~ sudahlah.. aku tidak konsen jika terus memandang wajahmu. Bibirmu. Matamu. Jika saja kau mengijinkanku malam ini…"

"tidak.." potong sungmin, belum lagi kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"ahh~~ yasudahlah~ kita tidur saja hyung~ tapi kau jangan salahkan aku jika tengah malam nanti aku berubah pikiran, aku tak akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu." Ujar kyuhyun diikuti tawanya yang penuh arti.

Kyuhyun membuka bajunya sama seperti sungmin yang memang sejak tadi sudah bertelanjang dada. Mereka masuk kedalam selimut tipis, sehingga tak membuat mereka kepanasan. Berpelukan membuat _nipple _mereka saling bersentuhan..

Angin malam masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit putih susu kyuhyun. Ia terbangun akibat rasa tak nyaman tersebut. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang yang yang mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya. Matanya masih tertutup, berjalan meraba dinding menuju asal angin yang masuk beriringan melalui jendela.

Hhusssh….

Hembusan angin menampar wajah kyuhyun membuatnya kedinginan. Matanya perlahan membuka. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibalik jendela luar kamar tersebut. Hutan. Padahal ia tahu persis, jalan yang ia lewati bersama sungmin sebelumnya adalah jalanan lebar tempat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Matanya terbelalak dan berlari menuju tempat tidur untuk memberitahukan suatu peristiwa aneh yang baru saja ia lihat. Baru saja kakinya sampai diatas ranjang, tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya melesat dari balik jendela tempat ia berdiri memandang hutan aneh yang baru dilihatnya tadi. Sontak matanya cepat mengikuti arah cahaya itu. Tak ada apapun. Kyuhyun membuka selimut didepannya, mencoba membangunkan sungmin.

"hyuung.. hyung.." seru kyuhyun sembari menggoyangkan tangannya pada tumpukan dari balik selimut. Ia menyikap selimut tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ternyata lelaki yang tidur bersamanya tadi sudah tak ada. Bukan ekspresi aneh yang terlihat pada wajah kyuhyun, melainkan rona ketakutan. Ia turun dari ranjang mencari _saklar _lampu atau sejenis penerangan lainnya.

"ahh~ Minnie hyuung? Kau dimana?" ucap kyuhyun mencari-cari sungmin kesekeliling kamar. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut. Langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Nihil. Meski ruangan kamar itu sudah terang akibat cahaya lampu yang lumayan besar, ia masih tak menemukan sosok lee sungmin.

"hyuung… kau dimana?" kyuhyun meringis ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut sendirian saat itu. Bukan karena ia tidak _gentleman_, hanya saja ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi _roommate_nya.

Kyuhyun tak lantas berdiam diri. Ia beranjak dari kamar sunyi itu. Saat ini matanya tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang tadi dilihat oleh eunhyuk. Rasa penasaran membuncah, tanpa fikir panjang langsung saja ia membuka knop pintu. Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun setelah melihat seisi ruangan itu penuh dengan bingkai foto raksasa. Foto seorang gadis, cantik. Namun jika diteliti lagi dengan mata tajam, seorang yang berada difoto tersebut adalah lelaki. Cantik. Bathin kyhyun, sama seperti pemikiran pertama eunhyuk sesaat setelah melihat donghae. Pikirannya tentang orang dalam figura itu terbuyarkan dan mengingat bahwa tujuannya adalah mencari sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk menyusuri kamar yang terlihat tak ada penghuninya tersebut. Bahkan eunhyuk yang ia tau berada disitu pun tak menampakkan batang hidung.

Suasana malam semakin dingin dan mencekam, angin yang masuk mengenai benda-benda ringan dikamar itu menghasilkan suara-suara aneh. Kyuhyun menatap jam yang terletak dimeja, pukul dua pagi gumamnya.

"hyuung.. sungmin hyuung.. eunhyuk hyuung? _Eodisseo_? Kalian dimana?" kyuhyun lagi-lagi memanggil sungmin. Tak ada jawaban apapun, masih sama suara angin yang terus saja menyisir tengkuk kyuhyun. Sepertinya kyuhyun tak tahan berlama-lama berada dikamar tersebut. Kamar itu jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding kamar tempat ia tidur tadi. Kamar itu seperti memperhatikannya dari tadi, terlebih foto-foto yang menempel itu, seolah menyuruhnya untuk pergi, bukan hanya pergi dari kamar tetapi pergi dari rumah itu. Seperti itu dari tadi didalam ben aknya.

"hyuung.. eottokkahe?" kyuhyun menangisi nasibnya yang seolah terjebak didalam rumah itu. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mencari jalan pintuk keluar, tetap saja ia tak menemukan. Kali ini rasa takut malah beranjak pada dirinya sendiri.

"kembalikan eunhyuk ku~"

Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar suara-suara halus yang mengingang ketelinganya. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Langkahnya cepat dari tempat satu ketempat lainnya mencari suara lelaki, hanya saja begitu halus seperti wanita.

"kkkaau siapa?" tanya kyuhyun terbata, semua keberaniannya telah ia kumpulkan hanya untuk melawan suara itu.

"kembalikan eunhyuk ku~"

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia terima hanya sebuah permintaan bukan jawaban. Suasana malam itu semakin mencekam ditambah dengan terbukanya jendela-jendela, menimbulkan suara gesekan akibat angin yang masuk. Sesekali kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangan yang bulu-bulunya mulai berdiri.

"hyuuuung?" kyuhyun berteriak lebih kuat "sungmin hyuuung… eunhyuk hyuuuung"

Tak ada jawaban satupun, bahkan suara halus tadi mulai menghilang. Saat ini satu-satunya yang ia fikirkan adalah menemukan sungmin lalu pergi membawanya dari rumah itu. Sorot mata kyuhyun beralih pada sebuah jendela dekat kamar yang ia dan sungmin tempati sebelumnya, ia memicingkan matanya melihat lebih jelas sebuah baju tergantung disisi jendela itu, ia memberanikan diri memajukan langkah untuk mendekat.

"hyuuuung" teriak khyuhyun. Pikirannya sudah mengarah pada yang tidak-tidak. Ia berfikir jika sungmin sudah terjatuh dari jendela itu. Air matanya terjatuh menangisi baju sungmin yang terakhir kali dipakainya tadi.

"hyyuung…" teriaknya lagi, ia melihat lebih dalam kearah bawah dari luar jendela tersebut. Menyentuh kaca jendela.

Brukk..

Seketika kyuhyun mendapati dirinya sudah berada didalam kurungan, hanya saja tempat itu sangat besar, seisinya dikelilingi gambar-gambar wanita, malah banyak pohon-pohon buatan. Gelap, namun berwarna akibat lampu berwarna-warni.

"hyuuung?" teriak khyuhyun kembali. Nafasnya sesak, bahkan untuk berjalan ia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh nya setelah terjatuh tadi. Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, bahwa ia seperti masuk kedalam lorong waktu yang membawa nya ketempat ini. Tak tau pasti, sebuah jalan yang membawanya kemasa depan, kemasa lalu atau hanya sebuah tempat aneh yang baru ia jejaki.

"hyung?" langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat seorang lelaki terkulai lemas diujung lorong yang ia lewati. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu benar-benar sungmin, ia langsung saja berlari tak menghiraukan betapa lemahnya sebenarnya ia saat ini.

"hyung kau tak apa?" tanya kyuhyun setelah sampai ditempat orang tadi. Benar saja, ternyata lelaki yang terkulai itu adalah sungmin. Ia menaikkan sungmin keatas punggungnya mencoba membawa sungmin, masalah ternyata muncul kembali saat mereka ingin pergi, tempat dimana ia masuk tadi, sudah tak ditemukan. Ia terduduk bersama sungmin yang perlahan mulai sadar. Memeluk satu sama lain jika mereka saat ini sudah terjebak.

"hyung.. kau tidak apa-apa" sungmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara samar.

"hyuk" jawab sungmin pelan

"ah~ syukurlah jika kau.."

"kyuhyun mana?" tanya sungmin memotong kata-kata eunhyuk yang belum selesai

"kyuhyun masih belum sadar hyung. Ia terlalu lelah" jawab eunhyuk sembari menunjuk kyuhyun yang tertidur diranjang satunya. Sementara sungmin langsung saja turun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu menuju ranjang satu lagi tempat kyuhyun

"kyuuniee.." ucap sungmin sembari menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun, namun orang yang dipanggil tak juga sadar. Sungmin memutarkan tubuhnya berbalik kearah eunhyuk. Menatap sinis pada eunhyuk.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" tanya sungmin. Eunhyuk tertunduk tak berani membalas tatapan tajam sungmin

"mianhae hyung" balas eunhyuk masih menunduk

"aku kabur, lalu aku kembali lagi memikirkan kalian yang masih tertinggal dirumah itu" ujar eunhyuk mulai cerita. Tak ada sahutan dari sungmin, sehingga ia menyambung ceritanya lagi. "ketika aku kembali, aku tak menemui kalian, aku berfikir dia pasti membawa kalian ketempat itu"

"dia?, siapa maksudmu?"  
"dia lelaki berperawakan wanita. Dia iblis yang eunhyuk hyung cintai. Benarkah?" kyuhyun yang mulai sadar, menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Sontak kedua orang yang masih memasang tampang serius menoleh kearah kyuhyun

"kau sadar kyu?" tanya sungmin, namun hanya dibalas senyuman lemas oleh kyuhyun.

"ya..benar.." sambung eunhyuk melanjutkan sembari menatap kedua lelaki didepannya.

"pertama aku hanya tersesat, namun aku malah menyukainya. Aku pun sering pergi ketempatnya, kerumah itu. Awalnya aku ingin melarikan diri karena merasa bodoh mempunyai hubungan dengan iblis, tapi aku kembali kerumah itu lagi dan tak menemukan kalian. Aku tau, ia akan menahan orang jika tidak melihatku, kebetulan saat itu ada kalian berdua. Aku pergi kedalam ruang terpencil tempat ia menyembunyikan sungmin hyung, dan menemukan kalian berdua sudah jatuh pingsan. Aku tau jalan lain untuk keluar, bukan dari gerbang rumah itu melainkan dari dorm ini"

"maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun dan sungmin mulai tak mengerti.

"aku tersesat tidak seperti kalian yang dikarenakan untuk beristirahat karena mobil mogok. Aku tersesat setelah masuk kamar rahasia yang terhubung langsung kedalam rumah itu.

"hah? Dimana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun makin penasaran, terlihat dari matanya yang mulai membulat.

"diatas. Kalian taukan pintu disamping gudang yang banyak sarang laba-laba itu?" tanya eunhyuk terlebih dulu, dan kedua orang didepannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"itulah jalan utama kerumah itu. Aku sudah mengunci dan membuang kunci beserta gemboknya kesungai Han tadi. Aku berjanji tak akan mengunjungi rumah itu, dan…

"dan donghae?" lanjut kyuhyun yang perkataan hyung nya terhenti saat ingin menyebut nama donghae, sementara eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengannguk.

"yasudahlah.. yang pasti kita sudah lepas dari jeratan donghae dan rumah itu" timpal sungmin.

"sepertinya kau sudah bisa pulang kyu" ucap eunhyuk melupakan percakapan mereka tentang donghae dan rumahnya.

Sungmin membereskan barang-barang kyuhyun beserta barang-barang miliknya. Kyuhyun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang mulai segar dan meminum segelas air putih yang tadi ia terima dari tangan sungmin, sementara eunhyuk membuka siaran TV meski pikirannya tak pada acara yang ditontonnya. Tak ada pembicaraan. meski sudah tak menghiraukannya lagi, masing-masing dari mereka masih berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri mengenai rumah kosong berpenghuni hantu lelaki yang cantik bernama donghae tersebut yang saat ini entah bagaimana jika menyadari sudah tak ada lagi mereka berdua dan eunhyuk orang yang dicintainya.

**-END-**


End file.
